Entrevista con una maid
by Death God Raven
Summary: Si, puedo ayudarte un poco con lo del servicio al cliente, que es lo que me interesa Vincent le dio una bandeja – sólo tienes que atenderme y esa será tu evaluación, si pasas, quedas contratada de una vez – dijo, haciendo el camino de vuelta a su asiento. Breakina miró la bandeja con algo de duda, solo tenía que seguirle la corriente y tendría empleo con un buen sueldo.


**ONE-SHOT**

**ENTREVISTA CON UNA MAID**

* * *

La puerta se abrió con movimiento lento. Las luces parpadeantes resaltaban el tétrico pasillo. Miró el mapa que le había dado la recepcionista del edificio, en uno de eso tantos pisos se encontraba la oficina en que debía tener su entrevista. Había estado corta de dinero por un mes y ya la necesidad apremiaba. Normalmente no hubiera accedido a la petición que hizo la empresa, pero ahora no podía darse el lujo de quejarse. Se dio cuenta de que había un baño junto a las escaleras de emergencia. Era hora de vestirse.

Al verse reflejada en el espejo lujoso que había en ese lugar se sintió indignada. Estaba a punto de dar vuelta atrás para ir a su casa y no volver, pero sus deudas hacían un coro estridente en su cabeza. Suspiró fastidiada, era ahora o nunca, salió con paso lento hasta llegar a una puerta que decía "Café Maid completamente legal", ¿qué clase de nombre era ese?, hacía pensar todo lo contrario, pensaba algo sarcástica. Empujó la puerta con más ganas de irse que de entrar.

A primera vista no había nadie, ni siquiera secretarias, lo que le dio mala espina, pero justo cuando iba a darse la vuelta una voz por un intercomunicador la detuvo – no te vayas, sigue por esa puerta hasta llegar a la última oficina – dijo una voz masculina que sonaba muy seria. Miró la puerta que estaba detrás de la silla de la recepcionista y siguió las instrucciones. Justo como había dicho, había una oficina al fondo después de recepción, ya algo empezaba a decirle que mejor se regresara, pero también comenzaba a tener curiosidad. Era difícil explicar por qué la tenía, pero un hecho que la tenía.

En la mencionada oficina, un joven, al que quizás por su aspecto le ponía 23 años, estaba en su escritorio. Su mirada penetrante, pero sutil a la vez, la estudiaba a través de la vidriera que separaba cada oficina. Ella entró con algo de temor.

Buenos días, mi nombre es Xerxes Breakina – dijo algo seria, luchaba por sonar confiable de alguna forma.

Eres la chica que vino por el puesto de camarera – el rubio sacó varios papeles en los que anotó varias cosas que no pudo ver qué eran. ¿Sería que ya la estaba evaluando desde que llegó?, pensaba con terror. Por los nervios empezó a acomodarse la falda, cosa que llamó la atención del entrevistador.

Si, lo soy, vi su anuncio en el periódico – contestó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

¿Tiene experiencia en atención al público? – preguntó él, ella miró el escritorio pensando qué responder. No tenía experiencia en ese campo y sabía que eso era lo que exigían, pero había venido de todas formas esperando que le dieran una oportunidad. Pudo leer en una placa el nombre Vincent Nightray y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Había escuchado historias sobre esos empresarios, muchos de los rumores no eran buenos.

Vincent soltó el lápiz con que hacía sus anotaciones y se estiró sobre la silla de cuero en la que estaba sentado, la miró como algo molesto, cosa que elevó el nivel de nervios en Breakina. Ya pensaba que había sido mala idea venir, éste no era su campo.

No tengo experiencia, es mejor que me retire – en ese momento pudo ver como la molestia de él se convirtió en una sonrisa de zorro. Se levantó de su silla cómoda y caminó hacia donde estaba la chica. Ella miró hacia arriba como esperando una explicación de su acción, ya que lo normal habría sido que la echara. Nadie podría querer contratar a alguien que no sirviera para el objetivo de la entrevista.

Puedo darte una oportunidad~ - dijo él de manera coqueta para sorpresa de Breakina. A simple vista podía decir que Vincent tenía mal carácter, pero ahora, haciendo ese tipo de expresión, no sabía que pensar. Algo no estaba bien, pero seguiría la corriente. Debía aprovechar.

¿Oportunidad? ¿Cuál? – preguntó ella, levantándose y quedando a la misma altura que él. Este inmediatamente bajó la mirada a sus prominentes pechos, toqueteándolos con la mirada sin ningún pudor. Era extraño, en otra situación se hubiera enojado pero no era así en este momento.

Si, puedo ayudarte un poco con lo del servicio al cliente, que es lo que me interesa ~ - Vincent le dio una bandeja – sólo tienes que atenderme y esa será tu evaluación, si pasas, quedas contratada de una vez – dijo, haciendo el camino de vuelta a su asiento.

Breakina miró la bandeja con algo de duda, solo tenía que seguirle la corriente y tendría empleo con un buen sueldo. Se acercó a él e hizo una reverencia.

Amo, ¿hay algo en que pueda servirle? – le costó un poco decir eso, pero eran cuestiones de trabajo.

Si, deseo un café – dijo él mirando su falda. Ella se inclinó un poco para servirlo, dejando ver a Vincent un poco de sus bragas cuyo color violeta resaltaba entre tanto blanco y negro. Algo en él comenzó a encenderse, la albina le llamaba cada vez más la atención. Ella se volteó y llevó con cuidado el café, pero al mirar cierta parte que estaba algo abultada, se desconcentró y regó el líquido sobre él.

Un grito de dolor resonó en la oficina, el café estaba algo caliente y Vincent estaba empapado hasta el alma. La miró severamente, esto necesitaba una reprimenda. Ella se agachó nerviosa y trató de secarlo con un pañuelo que llevaba consigo, pero el rubio se puso a su altura mientras agarraba su quijada.

Vas a tener que secarlo, pero no con ese pañuelo ~ - tomó su mano y la jaló junto a él a la silla de cuero, quedando sentada sobre sus piernas. Las pantimedias blancas que estaban un poco más arriba de rodilla quedaron impregnadas de café. Ella enrojeció de ira y confusión, trató de alejarse de él, pero la cuestión era que tenía ambas piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio y como si no fuera poco, Vincent acababa de acorralarla entre él y el escritorio.

¡Déjeme! – ella luchaba por liberarse, pero él movió sus manos con habilidad, apropiándose de sus muñecas e inmovilizándola rápidamente.

¿Sabes que lo que acabas de hacer es motivo de despido? – dijo Vincent, susurrando en su oído y respirando sobre su piel, lo que hizo que sus orejas se pusieran rojas. Él vio que estaba surtiendo efecto y comenzó a morder. Acto seguido lamió la parte que estaba roja. Breakina no podía hablar por la sorpresa y la vergüenza, la lengua seguía su camino por su cuello, que no dudó en succionar para dejar las estelas de futuros moretones. La estaba marcando para el mismo.

Si… lo sé – Breakina respondió jadeando, comenzaba a ceder un poco más pero sin dejar de estar tensa. Vincent acortó la distancia entre sus rostros para besarla y hacerla caer más en la necesidad, pero ella seguía sin darle pase en su boca. Por lo visto tendría que ser más interactivo, así que ni corto ni perezoso, infiltro una de sus manos en la camisa de Breakina y con dedos escurridizos pudo palpar su pecho que comenzaba a endurecerse. Con ligeros movimientos, rozó el pezón con sutileza. Breakina jadeó de inmediato dando paso a la lengua de Vincent, que comenzó a devorarla por dentro.

Ya la poca resistencia que ella oponía se esfumaba por segundos. Vincent dejó la boca para seguir su clavícula. La levantó sobre el escritorio para seguir el camino a los pechos que no dudó en morder sobre la ropa, causando gemidos estremecedores en la albina, que disfrutaba cada toque que él le hacía. Con su boca, el rubio abrió todos los botones, dejando en libertad los grandes atributos que no dudó en apretar y manosear con lujuria. Eran perfectos para él, quería probarlos.

Un suave toque de su lengua le transmitió un sabor dulce que amenazaba con volverlo adicto. Empezó a morder uno de los pechos de Breakina con fuerza, haciendo que ella saltara de placer y exigiera que al otro se le diera el mismo trato. Él se levantó un poco de su silla para morder el otro y hasta arañarlo al presionar, algo salvaje necesitaba saciarse. Tomó sus tijeras y cortó la camisa que le estorbaba y para bochorno de la albina, sus bragas también.

Así será más excitante ~ - Breakina regresó a la realidad, ¿qué se supone que hacía? Estaba a punto de tener sexo con alguien que acababa de conocer. Lo peor que se trataba de una entrevista de trabajo para colmo de males. Vincent se dio cuenta de su duda y se bajó el pantalón con rapidez, le haría perder el juicio cuantas veces quisiera. Y ahora no sería la excepción. Frotó su miembro sobre su húmeda entrada, lo cual hizo que lo mirara con miedo y lujuria. Dos emociones muy contrarias.

E-Espera – dijo con dificultad la albina, fuera de sí y sudada por el movimiento repetitivo al que él la sometía cruelmente. Si bien no insertaba su sexo en ella, la obligaba a desear tenerlo dentro. No lo veía, pero sabía que era enorme, ya que se sentía como una piedra que la partiría en dos si se descuidaba.

No, a tu amo no puedes darle órdenes, esclava – respondió él, poniendo la punta del iceberg en posición, asustándola de paso. No se detendría para esperar su aprobación y sin miramientos entró en ella. Breakina se agarró de él, ya que en un principio sentía un dolor agudo que amenazaba con hacerla llorar. Vincent comenzó a moverse dentro ella rítmicamente, poco a poco estaban en sincronía. Las olas de placer comenzaron a inundarla, sus piernas estrecharon aún más la cintura de él para atraerlo a ella.

Él la embestía salvajemente, llenando toda la oficina de gritos. Le dio un beso que fue más intenso que el primero, sus lenguas batallaban dentro en una guerra que ambos ganarían a como diera lugar. Él se sentó en la silla con ella encima, llegando más profundo, por lo que Breakina dio otro grito de placer, cortando el intenso beso. Ella quería más, se movía de arriba abajo casi saltando para que su amo disfrutara el roce que le daba. Vincent casi babeaba con cada acción, se dedicó a morder los pezones que más hambre le causaban y sus manos recorrían los glúteos que no dejaba de apretar.

Pero una puerta abriéndose los hizo detenerse - ¿Vince? – un pelinegro se encontraba estupefacto ante la escena que veía. Su hermano menor y probablemente una de las candidatas al puesto de camarera en su hotel cinco estrellas se divertían un sábado por la mañana, mientras que él había estado trabajando toda la noche.

Nii-san ~ hola – dijo cínicamente Vincent mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de Breakina, que veía todo sin poder decir algo al respecto. Sus acciones no tenían perdón, se había dejado llevar demasiado. El pelinegro se dirigió a ellos, molesto.

Oye, Breakina, si no quieres que corten nuestros cuellos, haz lo que voy a pedirte – dijo él en el oído de la albina, ella se levantó y algo torpe cubrió sus pechos. Menos mal que el rubio le había dejado la falda, sino se notaría de una vez que no llevaba bragas. Él se subió el bóxer y miró a su hermano mayor. Vincent susurró cosas que hicieron que el rostro de Breakina se volviera rojo tomate por la vergüenza.

Será mejor que se vaya, señorita, tengo que hablar con este sujeto – Vincent sabía que cuando lo llamaba de esa forma despectiva era que estaba furioso. Se encontraba en serios problemas, Gil le había advertido que si hacía algo como esto de nuevo, se quedaría sin herencia y lo pondría de patitas en la calle. Debía pensar algo rápido, su pellejo debía salvarse para poder salvarla a ella, no quería dejarla ir así nada más.

Una sonrisa siniestra cruzó su rostro, había una forma de salvarse los dos, pero tendrían que hacer un gran sacrificio que valdría la pena. Vincent esperó que Gil se acercara a su asiento y sin ningún aviso, Breakina lo empujó a la silla de cuero, a lo que el rubio aprovechó para esposarlo a esta.

¡Suéltenme! – exclamó Gil, enojado por la acción de los dos. Miró a Vincent, que se veía más sospechoso y maléfico que la albina. Lo que tramaban no le gustaba en absoluto. Ella tímidamente se acercó a su entrepierna, llenándolo de terror. La albina sólo se sonrojaba cada vez más, pero la mirada llena de lujuria de Vincent la iba encendiendo nuevamente. Sin más dudas, abrió el cierre del pantalón de Gil mientras este le gritaba e intentaba soltarse, su hermano cuidaba de que no se zafara.

La albina besó y mordisqueó el bóxer con tanta suavidad que hacía hablar entrecortado a Gil, que seguía rogando que se detuviera, pero muy al contrario, sus gritos la excitaban. Quería mancillar a tan amagado hermano. Poco a poco, sus toques hicieron que el regalito de Gil creciera cada vez más para gusto de ella. Vincent quería jugar con él también, así que mordió el cuello de su hermano, dejando marcas de dientes. Gil comenzaba a perder la cabeza y sus insultos dejaron de escucharse para dejar paso a jadeos abochornados.

Con su pálida mano, Breakina sacó lo que tanto anhelaba conseguir, un abultado miembro que pedía un trato especial. Con los ojos del pelinegro sobre ella, lo lamió desde la punta con total gozo y ritmo, apretaba desde la base con lengüetazos hambrientos. Se sentía muy bien y eso que era la primera vez que hacía algo de ese estilo. Cada vez estaba más como necesitaba que estuviera, así que con la mirada cómplice de Vincent que se movió detrás de ella, se subió sobre Gil para hacer fricción sobre su falo.

Breakina besó a Gil y se quitó los retazos de la parte de arriba de su traje de maid. Empezó a desprender la camisa a Gil para frotar sus pechos sobre el tórax de un sonrojado pelinegro, que miraba entre indignado y excitado. Quería que lo soltaran, a lo que accedió su hermano menor. De una vez, sus manos rodearon la cintura de la chica y al ser empujada bruscamente hacia el miembro, otra ronda de sensaciones placenteras la invadió. El pelinegro la hacía subir y bajar, sujetando sus piernas como si de una pesa de ejercicios se tratara. Para sorpresa de la albina, un celoso compañero pedía atención, al tiempo que otro objeto rozaba su trasero.

V-Vincent, no pensarás hacer… - este agarró su cintura con una sonrisa de perversión completa. No dejaría que su hermano mayor disfrutara de su presa así nada más, él tendría cada parte de ella. Empezó a frotar su sexo contra su otra entrada, mientras Gil seguía penetrando a Breakina, lo cual dejaba a la chica indefensa ante él. El rubio hizo que la silla de cuero se inclinara más hasta dejarla apoyada en la pared, simulando una cama. A su vista estaba su nuevo objetivo. Breakina trató de separarse de Gil, pero Vincent la comenzó a ultrajar antes de que pudiera escapar. Otra vez tenía esa sensación de que sería partida en dos por el Nightray menor, que sólo se movía sin piedad dentro de ella.

Sentía una lengua cálida que saboreaba su nuca, haciéndole sentir escalofríos, que eran empañados por las fuertes embestidas que daban los dos hermanos al gozar hasta la última gota de ella. Gil mordía con fuerza sus pechos mientras Vincent los acariciaba y se encargaba de arañar sus glúteos. Las sensaciones de dolor y placer hacían una bomba narcótica de emociones que le hacían pedir más.

Vincent la separó de Gil y la llevó al pupitre para que ahora le diera una buena lamida a su juguete, dando paso a su hermano para que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. Breakina fue obligada a usar su lengua como esclava para su amo legitimo, que exigía un trato aún mejor que el dado momentos antes al pelinegro.

La chica mordió su nuevo juguete que comenzaba a hincharse nuevamente, ¿cómo era posible que pudiera hacerlo otra vez? Aún así, succionó como si no hubiera un mañana, sentía ese sabor amargo al que le agarraba el gusto poco a poco. Un roce la hizo voltear un poco, Gil se posicionaba para dale trote mientras le hacía el trabajito a Vincent. Las embestidas no se hicieron esperar, Breakina mordía y gritaba mientras lamía su presente, Vincent agarró su cabello y la hacía presionar más con su boca. Otra sinfonía de gemidos llenó la vacía oficina, ambos cambiaron de posición para nuevamente estar en ella y dar su última partida. Con gritos de placer esparcieron su elixir de sexo sobre ella, cayendo muertos sobre el gran escritorio.

Breakina miró a ambos hermanos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer con ellos, ya que era algo que no estaba en el plan – creo que debo irme – dijo sonrojada, pero unos brazos no la dejaron partir. Cada Nightray había tomado una de sus manos.

No te he dicho que te vayas, esclava – dijo Vincent, entrelazando los brazos en su cintura. Su mirada le indicaba que no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

Aún necesitamos seguir entrevistándote – añadió Gil ahora, acurrucándose sobre el pecho desnudo de ella. Los ojos de los hermanos se toparon, había cosas que se decían solo con sostener sus miradas. Breakina sabía que venían muchos conflictos en los que estaría en medio, eso lo podía decir con sólo verlos…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el one shot, algo random pero supongo que entretenido, Vincent jamás puede pasar una oportunidad para aprovecharse de Breakina pero ahora metió a su hermano, picarón 83**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


End file.
